The present invention relates to easily cleanable filters, and particularly to filters of the multiple disc type.
The multiple-disc type filter is now widely used in a number of different applications for filtering fluids, particularly for removing dirt particles in water irrigation systems. Briefly, this type filter includes a plurality of filter discs disposed in a stack within the filter housing, with the side faces of adjacent discs being ribbed and contacting each other to provide a large number of narrow passages for filtering the fluid flowing through the stack of discs in the radial direction. Cleaning the filter may be done manually by opening the filter housing and rinsing the discs with a water spray, or automatically by including a backwash nozzle which is automatically made operative by a differential-pressure device sensing the pressure drop across the stack of filter discs.